


Tattoos

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aoi is exploring.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am not in any way connected to these people, the band, or their label. I just play with them in my head.

Aoi slowly peeled the sweat soaked shirt off Ruki's shoulders and arms. "It's been too long since we did this," he mumbled, lips against Ruki's neck and then he took a step back. He let his fingers move over the exposed skin. "I thought you were busy writing songs, but it looks like you've spent all month with your tattoo artist."

"Do you mind?"

"No." Aoi bent down to trace one of the tattoos on Ruki's shoulder with the tip of his tongue. "It's just going to take me a while to get all the way down to your cock..."


End file.
